Kenzi's in Love
by LyricalDisaster
Summary: Kenzi finds love, but realizes she may not be able to keep him. Think she can do it? Kenzi/OC
1. Chapter 1: True Love

It was late at night, and Kenzi couldn't sleep. She just couldn't stop thinking about this one guy... Kale. Sure she had just met him, but he had a certain effect on her. She knew it was too soon to be completely in love, but she couldn't help it. Ever since she first met him, he was all that was on her mind. Little did she know, it was the same for Kale.

The next day, Kale texted Kenzi as soon as he woke up. "Good morning" popped up on Kenzi's screen. Kenzi immediately jumped up and grabbed her phone, but instead of replying right away, she sat there for at least five minutes staring at her phone. She didn't want to seem desperate. After she waited she texted Kale back, the text read "hey you! Wanna come over?". Kale replied with a simple "sure" and then he got ready and drove over to Kenzi's place. When he got there, he went up to the front door and knocked. Kenzi answered and hugged him. "Hey." Kale said, smiling. Kenzi pulled back and looked into his pale green eyes, "Hi." She replied. Kale fought strong urge to kiss Kenzi, but it wasn't easy. He swallowed nervously. Kenzi released him and grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. Kale chuckled as she pushed him to a chair and made him sit down. Kenzi grabbed a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses. "Here." Kenzi said as she handed him a shot. "Thanks." Kale replied. Kenzi drank her shot and grabbed his hand after he drank his. "Dude, I gotta tell you something." She said suddenly. "What is it?" Kale asked her curiously. Kenzi swallowed nervously, and took a deep breath. "I, um, I sorta like you... Like, "like" like you." She let out, getting ready to be rejected. Kale's eyes lit up, and he smiled. "I like you too." He responded. Kenzi let out a sigh of relief and smiled. Kale leaned in slowly and kissed Kenzi softly. The only thought going through their minds at that moment in time was true love.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Thoughts

Bo came home after a long day of helping Tamsin with a case. Bo walked into the clubhouse and saw Kenzi and Kale sitting on the couch together being all "lovey dovey". Not wanting to interrupt, Bo quietly left and came back a few hours later. When she came back, she found Kenzi sitting on the couch by herself. "Hey, Kenz!" She yelled out, causing her best friend to jump. "Oh, hey! So, uh, how was your day helpin' Tamsin?" Kenzi asked. "One word: EXHAUSTING. What about your day?" Bo replied. "Pretty good. Kale and I started dating..." Kenzi answered. "Really?! That's awesome, Kenzi!" Bo exclaimed. Kenzi just smiled happily, and continued to tell Bo about everything.

Bo and Kenzi's conversation was cut off when Bo's phone started ringing. "Oh God." Bo groaned when she saw the caller ID. "What?" Kenzi asked. "It's Tamsin. I thought I was done with her for today." Bo said before answering. All Kenzi heard was Bo's side of the conversation. "Hello?... Oh, hey, Tamsin... Yeah, um, I'll meet you at the Dal... Okay. Bye." Bo said during her brief phone conversation with Tamsin. "So, I'm guessing Tamsin needs more help?" Kenzi asked. Bo looked confused. "Uh, no, actually... She just said she need to talk to me about something that didn't have to do with the case." She explained. "Oh... Well, I always thought Tamsin had a thing for you... Maybe she's gonna ask you out now that you and Lauren are "taking a break"?" Kenzi said, surprising Bo. "Whoa! Uh, Tamsin having a thing for me? That's ridiculous, Kenz. Tamsin hates me." Bo said, then she got up and put her jacket on and left for the Dal. While Bo was gone, Kenzi was thinking about Kale, when all of a sudden, she thought of Nate... Kenzi was beginning to have seconds thoughts about dating Kale... What if the same thing that happened with Nate happens with Kale? She thought. "What if I can't keep him?" Kenzi whispered to herself. Suddenly she got a knot in her stomach and a lump in her throat. She was scared she was going to have to let go of Kale...to and she could not do that.


	3. Chapter 3: Decisions

A/N: Sorry its been taking forever to update. I haven't been able to, but now I'll try my best. Although i have terrible writer's block.

Kenzi layed back the couch, thinking about whether or not she should tell Kale what she didn't tell Nate. All the secrets that she couldn't tell had just complicated things and ruined her relationship, and she didn't want it to happen again, but she knew that she couldn't expose the Fae. She had absolutely no idea what to do. The choices were: either she tell Kale everything and risk putting him in danger, or keep it all a secret and the burden of the secret wreck her chances at a normal life. As she was thinking, Bo and Tamsin walked through the front door, making her jump. "Oh... it's just you guys." Kenzi let out with a sigh of relief. Bo made a face. "Who else would it be?" she asked. Kenzi layed back down and replied, "Nobody, I guess.". Tamsin noticed the confusion and frustration in Kenzi's voice, so she walked over to the coffee table that was in front of the couch and sat down on it and just stared at Kenzi. Kenzi's gaze switched from the ceiling to Tamsin, and her "gaze" switched to a glare. "Is there a problem?" Kenzi asked coldly. Tamsin just sat there for a second and then sighed. "What's wrong?" Tamsin asked Kenzi with, oddly enough, the sound of concern in her voice. "Since when do you care?" Kenzi asked, going back to staring at the ceiling. "Since I confessed my love for your best friend." Tamsin replied. Kenzi's eyes widened and she looked over to Tamsin slowly. "Now... What's wrong?" Tamsin repeated. Kenzi sighed. She knew that she was going to have to tell Tamsin sooner or later. The Valkyrie was way too stubborn to let something like this just go away without hearing at least something. "Fine." Kenzi muttered as she moved to sit up and faced Tamsin. "I have a... boyfriend..." Kenzi stated. Tamsin sighed with relief. "That's it? Wait, then why are you confused or frustrated or whatever? Do you not have feelings for him?" Tamsin asked curiously. "No, no. It's not that. I have very strong feelings for him. It's just- I had to break up with my last boyfriend, Nate, because I couldn't tell him everything, and things were getting dangerous. Bo and Trick and all them wanted me to leave with Nate... but I chose to stay. Nate got upset when I had to break up with him, so he left town, and I haven't seen him since then. I don't the same thing to happen with this guy." Kenzi told Tamsin. To her surprise, Tamsin was actually listening. "Look, Kenzi, I get that this is a tough decision to make, but it's very important. If you think this guy is worth it, tell him the truth. But only if you know for sure that he's trustworthy." Tamsin told Kenzi. Kenzi thought about it for a minute. "But what if he thinks I'm crazy?" Kenzi asked. Tamsin thought for a second. "Well, it would be pretty natural for him to think that. I mean, if you were him and your girlfriend tried to tell you that her best friend's a Succubus, would you believe it right away?" Tamsin replied making a really good point. Kenzi couldn't help but agree with what Tamsin had said, but she still had trouble deciding whether or not she should tell Kale the truth. Kenzi tried to tell Tamsin that maybe it would be a better idea to wait a little while, and then maybe she'd be ready to tell him in the future, but the Valkyrie, being as stubborn as she is, said, "If you don't do it, then I will.". After that Kenzi had to decide whether or not she should let Tamsin or do it, or should she do it herself?

**A/N: Sorry it's a bit short this time. I'll try to make the next chapter as long as i can. Question: What do you think Kenzi should do? Should she tell Kale by herself? Or should she let Tamsin do it? Which ever answer is said the most will be the outcome of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Cat's Out Of The Bag

**A/N: I will try to make this chapter as long as I can. I got a few suggestions from some people. First off, I want to say, thank you to the people who posted reviews, I really appreciate it. I will try to use as many ideas as I can. if you left a suggestion and it isn't used in here, I'm sorry! hope y'all enjoy this chapter! it may not be as good 'cause I'm pretty much improvising, and I still got writer's block.**

It's been a few months since Kenzi had her conversation with Tamsin. Tamsin had agreed to let Kenzi talk with the others, especially Bo, before either of them told Kale anything. Bo agreed to keep her distance from Kale, due to the effect she can have on men, and she also agreed to keep any of her Dark Fae friends away from Kale, even Tamsin. All these plans had worked so far, until Kale started asking why Bo was being so distant, and why he can't meet Bo's new girlfriend. Kenzi didn't want to lie to him, so she called for the others to meet her at the Dal. Trick was already there, obviously. next to come was Dyson, then Hale, then Bo and Tamsin, and then... Vex. They all sat at the bar, and Kenzi sat in the middle of all of them. They were about to question why they were there, but Kenzi started to explain. "So, as only Bo and Tamsin know, I have a new boyfriend named Kale." Kenzi began, "Sounds familiar..." Vex mumbled. Kenzi rolled her eyes and then continued, "All of you, except for Vex, know what happened with Nate. Our relationship became weaker because I had to keep so much from him. I don't want that to happen with Kale. I just need to know if it's okay to tell Kale everything. I need to know if it's okay." Kenzi finished. Trick looked at the others and then back at Kenzi. Dyson looked at Trick. "What do you think, Trick?" he asked. Trick looked at Dyson and shrugged. "If Kenzi loves this boy enough, and he can keep secrets well, then I guess it's okay. But Kenzi, you must make sure he does not tell anyone at all. Make that clear to him." Trick says, allowing Kenzi to answer with an "I promise." before continuing. "You also need permission from your friends before you tell Kale that their Fae. Okay?" Trick told Kenzi. Kenzi nodded then turned to her friends. Dyson shrugged. "Fine by me." he said. "Me too." Hale said, standing next to Dyson. "I'll tell him myself, if ya don't mind, sweetheart." Vex told Kenzi. Kenzi shook her head. "No, I don't think you meeting Kale is a good idea..." She told. "Why not? I'm not gonna hurt him." Vex responded with a laugh. Kenzi rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe we should tell him ourselves. I mean, after all, nobody can explain the Fae like the Fae themselves, right?" Tamsin said, as she grabbed Bo's hand and held it. Kenzi shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. Should I call him and tell him to come over here?" she asked. Trick nodded. Kenzi called Kale and told him to meet her at the Dal, and she gave him directions, in case he didn't know where it was. After a while, Kale arrived and walked in. When he saw the group of people, he looked at Kenzi. "What's going on?" he asked as he walked over to Kenzi and gave her a kiss. Vex sighed loudly. "Young love." he said teasingly, receiving a small shove from Kenzi. "Uh... Kale... These are my friends. Trick, Dyson, Hale, Vex, and Bo's girlfriend Tamsin." Kenzi said, gesturing to each person as she said their names. Kale smiled, and shook hands with Trick, Dyson, Hale, and Vex, then walked over to Tamsin. He slowly held out his hand, and Tamsin grabbed it and shook it firmly... actually more than firm. She squeezed it really hard. Kale tried to hide his pain. Tamsin just smiled and released. "Some handshake you got there..." Kale said. "Thanks." Tamsin replied. Kale smiled and turned to Kenzi. "Kale, uh, there's something I need to tell you. You should... you should sit down." Kenzi told Kale, guiding him to a stool at the bar. Kale sat down and looked around at the others and then at Kenzi. "What's going on?" he asked. Trick went around the bar to stand in front of Kale, then he looked at Kenzi, who looked back at him and then looked at Kale. "Babe, there's a lot of stuff that I have been keeping from you... and we are all gonna tell you, but you have to promise that you will not tell anyone. Please, Kale. This is so huge, that it has to be kept a secret. I'm only telling you because I love you and I don't want to keep things from you any longer. The last time I kept this secret from a boyfriend, we ended up breaking up." Kenzi explained. Kale nodded as he took her hand. "I promise I won't tell anyone." he told her. Kenzi smiled and looked at Trick, who stepped up. Trick explained the existence of the Fae to Kale, and Kenzi listened. Eventually, Kale shook his head and chuckled. "You guys are screwing with me." he said. Kenzi immediately shook her head and grabbed his arm. "No, baby! I promise you we're not!" she told Kale, hoping he wouldn't think she was lying and leave her. "Then prove that the Fae exist." Kale told her, taking her hand. "Fine. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kenzi said before going over to Bo and Tamsin and whispering in Bo's ear. Bo then whispered what Kenzi had said to her into Tamsin's ear. Tamsin's eyes grew wide as she looked at Kenzi in disbelief. "Are you sure?" she asked. Kenzi nodded. "Hey, he's the one who asked for proof. Now get to it, you two." Kenzi said to Bo and Tamsin. Bo turned and faced Tamsin, then grabbed her jacket and pulled her into a kiss. Some light moans came from both Bo and Tamsin as their kiss deepened and Bo took some chi from Tamsin. Just as Bo started feeding off of Tamsin, Kenzi walked over to her boyfriend and stared at him. Kale looked at her and she smiled. "That enough proof for you?" she asked him. "Uhhh... Yeah..." Kale said slowly. He turned back to look at Bo and Tamsin, but Kenzi turned his face to look at her. "I think you've seen enough." she said before kissing him sweetly. When they pulled away, Kale smiled as Kenzi went over to Bo and Tamsin and poked their sides. "That's enough you two. Either cut it out or get a room." she told them. They stopped and backed away from each other slowly and settled for holding hands instead. "So all of you except for Kenzi are Fae?" Kale asked. They all nodded. "So what kind are you guys?" he then asked. Tamsin raised her hand. "I'm a Valkyrie... and Bo's a Succubus..." Tamsin said. Kale nodded. "Nice... how about you guys?" he asked Dyson and Hale. Dyson lifted his hand a little. "Wolf-shifter." he said. Hale smiled. "I'm a Siren." he said. Kale grinned. "Siren, as in a pretty little mermaid who sings sailors to their deaths?" he asked with a small chuckle. Dyson laughed. Hale shook his head. "Do I look like a mermaid?" Hale asked. Kale laughed. "Nah, bro. I just joking around." he promised Hale, who smiled once again and "bro hugged" Kale. Vex stepped up. "Excuse me! I do believe you forgot someone!" he complained. Kenzi rolled her eyes. "And _I _was hoping it would stay that way!" she said to Vex, who scoffed. "I am very offended!" Vex exclaimed. "Good! Now you can leave and we can celebrate!" Tamsin said from the other side of the bar. She had walked over there to get something while Kale was talking to Hale and Dyson. Vex just scoffed again and looked at Kale. "Pfft. Women, am I right?" Vex said to Kale, who laughed. "SO, as I was going to say! I am a Mesmer. I can control people's movements and such." Vex continued. He decided to demonstrate by making Tamsin grab Bo's boobs after she had walked back. Bo gasped. "Tamsin!" she exclaimed. Tamsin shook her head and took her hands away. "It wasn't me!" she yelled. She suddenly got a look of extreme anger on her face as she turned towards Vex and tried to punch him. "Ah ah ah, darling. You don't wanna do that..." Vex said as he made her stop and he directed her punch toward someone else. Tamsin ended up punching Bo square in the face, making her nose bleed. "Damn it, Vex!" Kenzi yelled as she shoved him back and went to help Tamsin with Bo's nose. "Next time, that punch is landing on your damn nose!" Tamsin threatened. Vex put his hands up. "Oooh, I'm so scared!" he said mockingly. He said good-bye to Kale and left the Dal. Trick looked up at Kale after he got Bo a rag and some ice. "So I guess that leaves me." he said. Kale nodded. "Well, I'm a Blood Sage. Whatever I write in my blood will come to pass." Trick explained. "That's cool." Kale said. Trick nodded. "Yes. But it comes with a price sometimes." Trick said before going back behind the bar. Kenzi walked over to Trick. "We're gonna get goin', Trickster." she told him. They said bye and then went home.

Kale sat on the couch and Kenzi joined him. "So, today was an interesting day, huh?" Kale asked Kenzi, as she snuggled up next to him and rested her head on his shoulder. "Yeah... but at least I'm not keeping anything from you anymore." Kenzi said looking up at him, smiling. Kale smiled back. "Yeah." he said, kissing her softly. After a while, they fell asleep like that. "_So now the cat's finally out of the bag... Maybe now I can have a good relationship."_ Kenzi thought right before she fell asleep.

**So, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I will try to update again as soon as I can! This one was a bit difficult to write considering I've had incurable writer's block, like, BIG TIME. So yeah... I was thinking about changing the spelling of Kale's name to "Kael", just to make it a bit different from Hale's name... and I was thinking that maybe I should put Nate in the next chapter. Tell me what you think! If you want Nate to be in the next chapter, what should the reason for his visit be? and should I change "Kale" to "Kael"? let me know! I really appreciate your input, and I really like suggestions. :) so uh yeah! PM me or, leave a review! New chapter soon! PEACE! Love, NearlyDead77 3 **


End file.
